inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
__TOC__ Archive Archive No. 3 created : Link Date Tag : 2/4/2013 Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Mad Juggler Why did you remove my pics of Mad Juggler on the Wii, and placed your own in it? Yours weren't better. Thanks. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle 18:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature Help Thank you sooooo much for helping User:SnowyBoy for making my signature!!!Arigatou!! '' BlackReshiram1622:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Removing the Background How or what program/website do you use to remove the background?Please tell me I really wanna know ''BlackReshiram16' 07:43, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok!Arigatou!Uhmm...Do I have to download or it's free online? BlackReshiram16 11:13, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohh ok!Thnx! :) BlackReshiram16 13:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deletion I will do it as soon I am on the computer~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Badges ! Hey Safu ! Congrats for the curator badge ! XD I sended you this message, because I've also got a badge: the 200 days ! ^^ We did it the same day ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) THANKS ! XD And no, I'm still 9th but, I like this post because it's Fubuki's number ! x) And yep, we did it ! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chrone stone Do I have IEGOCS ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 17:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I ment u not I ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 17:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Yeah, I suddenly thought about Megane being possible...and I thought it would be typically you, putting him there xDD About the "a little sad"...it's mainly to tell people the reason I can act angry (or sad) sometimes...stuff here happens, but mainly because my dog recently died.. But I'm trying to forget about it (; (No problem for asking though) Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) re: Rune/Torb The Rune/Lune question kinda falls flat here considering the Japanese do not use the letter L (it doesn't exist in Japanese), so generally even when they mean to use it, they use R instead (there's even Layton merch with the name spelled 'Rayton', that doesn't mean that it is the best/correct way to spell the name). As for Tobu/Torb, I honestly have no idea, as I'm not up to date with the anime or the games. When does he appear? I'm trying to catch up with the series, so then we can decide what to do with that name. Also please remember to include a time stamp in your signature. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Lune will be kept that way, as I think we got what they meant with his name, as for Tobu, for now let's use that, but have a redirect from Torb in case someone looks up that spelling. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re:User page Thanks fubuki ill change it right Away http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109083925/inazuma-eleven/images/d/d5/KariyaIEGOgame.png Kariyamasaki12 10:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits If you don't want to get involved, then why bother leaving a message on my talk page. But anyways, thanks for your input. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 13:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Delete Sure~ I will delete it as soon as possible when I'm on the comp~ I have left a message on her talk page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Categories This is the 2nd time that you tell me.I dont have time to edit like I did before I have school and I am trying to earn a badge. ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 14:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I will listen to her.I only saw that one time before maybe a week.I didnt see the other times when you warned me maybe you warned me when my bro tryed to have my dairy.Sorry cus I didnt see before. ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 14:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay Fuby ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 15:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:User Sure, I will warn her~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi Sam! I have a request for a template for my user page. I want it to be the same as Genda's Template but I want the colors of the Mario Kart Community Template~ Thanks Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Template... Kon'nichiwa Fubuki! I saw your awesome template (http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fubuki%E9%A2%A8%E5%90%B9/Templates/Userpage) can I use it please...? BlackReshiram16 02:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok Thnx! ^^ BlackReshiram16 02:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Make template How do you make your own template?Cause i wanna make one on my own ^^ BlackReshiram16 02:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ok thnx!^^ P.S.:Your teaching is just fine ^^ BlackReshiram16 11:55pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Uhmmm...I Know HTMl but wiki-text...Not sure (hehe) BlackReshiram16 12:00pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it, but how? I downloaded paint.NET!But how do I remove the bg?Please make the steps:^^ ' BlackReshiram16 01:56 pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok~!Arigatou~! BlackReshiram16 02:22 pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) wait but when i erase it it has a white bg...why? BlackReshiram16 02:51 pm, Feb. 17 2013 (UTC) Re:My Pic~ Miyabino....I miss your pic....Miyabino Reiichi! Thanks for sending me a message! Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: HQ Pics Oh, thanks for telling me :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 13:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows Hey Fubuki ! I saw the recent slideshows you made of the hissatsus in the Chrono Stone game. Even though they are in good quality... I don't think they're really necessary. Some are, because the hissatsu are game-exclusive, while some others aren't necessary. For example, there already slideshows of Great The Hand in the anime/Strikers game which are in high quality. By watching these slideshows, we know how the hissatsu is used... So adding another one isn't necessary. Also, I still think some of yours have too much pictures. Torch92 (talk) 11:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I find them unnecessary for Hissatsu that have appeared in the anime and Wii game But like Burning Summer, it is game-exclusive~ You can make Slideshows of it when it has only anime slideshow and doesn't have a Wii Slideshow because they didn't appear in the Wii or only game-exclusive Hissatsu~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters Sure~ It's a nice idea~ Just write in the summary that it is the English name~ Also, don't add too many scout characters at once~Maybe we don't know which one have English names later~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:02, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Okay Btw: Your signature is really nice~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ You should be careful with th ones that are with JP names~ And if you accidently repeated a character, I think someone will put the delete template in it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank u so much for making signature u are the greatest so it best ill try my signature to u first http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109083925/inazuma-eleven/images/d/d5/KariyaIEGOgame.png Kariyamasaki12 07:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) 're thanks thanks for telling me how to do it fubuki kun Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Frozen Box Heya Safu~! Yeah, you're right ! I updated my blog as fast as I could yesterday, and forgot to put the padding. I'm gonna do it, thanks for reminding it ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:19, February 24, 2013 (UTC) It looks better ! ^_^ And yeah ! I used that code ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Yours look nice too~! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 13:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Oww, okay ! I'll wait you there ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Template Yeah i was beginning to think u had forgotten :P anyways the template you've made is awesome so Thanks anyways :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 13:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Userpage Does that include slideshow ShawnFroste9 The Mist 14:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but is it ok now ShawnFroste9 The Mist 14:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Please help me!!! Sam!!! Please help me....to upload this picture on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue wiki and Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Wiki!! Onegaishimas!! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chibi.png OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 09:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Request.....(Again!XD) Sam~ I would like you to help me to make a template...(something like this!XD) that was on your profile page....it was so cool....You can just add the templates...and I can add something...like pictures,position,favorite character....and more...you can just help me do the template...please help me..!!!>\\\\< OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 11:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) >\\\\< I just want you to help me o the template! That's "your" template! XD OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 06:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Slideshow It is okay about the Gauss Shot slideshow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Archive Yer your right Sam thanks, I was thinking about archiving it soon but with NG going in I haven't had the time but I will now. Don't worry I think I remember how to XD Also about the talkpage it looks nice but I don't mind not having one I mean I don't really think I need it but still thanks for the noitice and I will archive it :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yer I did it but it took some time XD I'm glad I finally have a brand new talkpage XD Thanks again Sam :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Well Sam I'm not sure what you mean about that whole __TOC__ thing I mean I don't know how to use it? Also tomorrow I'm gonna add the locations of each Captain on NG but on your user page it says you live in your house XD I do find it funny but I need to know where you live, like what country you live in is what I mean? If you could tell me then it would help a lot :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Location Thanks Sam :-) I never knew what the TOC was but thanks :-) Lol XD Ok then thanks now it helps with MSPD XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Em... Sam! I have come back from my exams! XD I want you to help me to this! -_- ---- OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi Thnx for the Signature. Hey Fubuki, thnx for the signature. I'm very grateful to you. Dragonkamehameha 13:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC)